


How to soothe Anxiety:

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Depressive Episode, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Virgil is okay i swear, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: Virgil didn't like negativity, but it was like a drug, he can't seem to stop taking it in. He had to have it, he is anxiety.





	How to soothe Anxiety:

The evening clouds turned from pink to a dark bluey grey. The mind scape was quiet for once. No bickering, no Disney sing-a-longs and no scribbling of paper. All was well. 

For everyone but Virgil at least. 

He didn't know how he got there, on the part of Tumblr that hated him. The people who wrote on their blogs how useless he was, or how annoying. It hurt. 

Virgil scrolled though his phone, silent tears slowly racing down his face. His room was pitch black, save for his phone light. He kept his hood up, expelling his face from the world. He had his back to the door and hunched over. He had been sitting like that for hours, meaning it will be sore for him to move when he does. 

“No character development whatsoever!”

One more tear.

“He's so whiny!”

Then another.

“It's like he wants Thomas to be upset.”

There was a loud smash as Virgil threw his phone at the wall. It smashed into two, small and faint smoke coming out. Virgil pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face into them. He bawled his eyes out. He didn't care if anyone heard him, he just wanted to scream. 

“Virgil?” Patton called from the other side of his door while knocking. Virgil froze. He didn't bother wiping his tears. There was another knock from Patton. “You okay in there, buddy?” Patton asked sweetly.

“Leave me alone!” She shouted quietly. Virgil could almost see Patton' surprised face. 

“Are you sure, bud?” Patton asked again. Virgil grabbed his beside lamp and threw it at the door. It broke into pieces and gave small flashes of electricity. 

“Go away!” He screamed. He could hear Patton leave quickly. 

Virgil stared at the door, then the lamp, then the door again. He then cried harder. He cried so hard his throat hurt. He buried his face in his hands. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. 

 

Four hours passed. Virgil was still up. It was three am. He was back on the website, this time with his laptop. 

“Such a useless waste of script writing.” 

Virgil didn't like negativity, but it was like a drug, he can't seem to stop taking it in. He had to have it, he is anxiety. 

Virgil closed the lip of his laptop after he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to break his laptop like he broke his phone. He fell back onto his side and curled up. He cried even more. 

How could people hate him so much? It didn't make any sense. What did he do? Yes, he's anxious. He can't help it. It wasn't his fault.

But it always ended up his fault.

Twenty minutes passed before Roman entered the room. 

“Right, First of all,” He begun. Virgil moved his eyes to see Roman. “Can we please stop the Patton abuse? Okay? You absolute Nightmare before Christmas.” Virgil didn't even chuckle at the nickname. 

Roman eyed him down. 

“Second of all, what is your deal?” Roman asked him with an infuriated tone. Virgil cried. Roman stepped back, he expected everything but this to happen. After a few minutes of Virgil crying loudly, he left. 

Virgil looked up, he rubbed his eyes. 

I scared him away. Like I do with everyone.

Of course he left, why would he care. He never has. 

Just calm down Virge.

Ha! That's laughable.

 

Next thing he knew he was on the floor, doing nothing. He felt nothing. He couldn't move, nor speak, he didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. All he could do was sit there, doing nothing. He wasn't even staring into space, because he was not thinking of anything. His mind was blank. He didn't hear Roman come back with company. 

Roman pointed down at Virgil, he was freaking out. He knew Virgil was upset about something and needed help, but didn't know or understand how to. He was disappointed in himself, Roman was supposed to be able to help people, to be a good prince, but he let himself and Virgil down. Patton frowned sadly at Virgil's state, he walked up slowly to him. 

“Virgil?” He asked. Virgil didn't move, but he knew Patton was there. Logan walked closer to Patton. 

“Virgil, may you please tell us if you are in a suitable health condition?” Logan asked. Virgil said nothing. 

Patton and Logan turned to Roman and beckoned him over, Roman hesitantly walked over slowly, being cautious. He looked down at Virgil. He let go of his breath that he held. 

“Virgil?” Roman asked. Virgil stayed still. Roman pushed past Patton and Logan lightly and bent down to Virgil. He shook him. 

“Virgil?” Roman asked again, Virgil turned his head a little to let Roman know he was listening. Roman let a sigh of relief and beckoned Patton and Logan over. 

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Patton asked. Virgil shook his head slightly. “Do you want to talk about?” He asked Virgil again. Virgil shook his head again. Logan pushed up his glasses. 

“If I am correct, Virgil,” Logan started off casually, “You are having a depressive episode, dismissing all of your basic needs to just dwell into your own thoughts of dark contemplation?” Logan asked for clarification. Virgil nodded. 

“Fascinating.” Logan said simply before Patton elbowed him. Patton smiled weakly at Virgil. 

“How can we help you, Virgil?” Patton asked. Virgil didn't answer, because he himself didn't know. Roman clicked his fingers causing everyone but Logan to jump a little. 

“Disney!” Roman exclaimed quietly, “That is how we bonded a friendship Virgil!” Roman stated. Virgil looked up intrigued to see what Roman' thoughts were. Roman smiled down at Virgil. 

“How about we watch your favourites!?” 

That was something that made Virgil smile. 

 

Patton took liberty of making food, but not before making a blanket fort in the living room. Logan helped make the fort of course, using physics and measuring to ensure everyone had enough space. Roman helped sit down Virgil into the fort when it was ready and then dashed to grab all of Virgil' favourite Disney movies, secretly slipping in a couple of non-Disney movies that Virgil loved like The Fault in our Stars, and The Odd Life of Timothy Green. 

Logan sat down next to Virgil. They had a small exchange of a comforting look and a smile. When Patton came back with food and sat between Virgil and Patton, Roman put of the first DVD, which was tangled, and sat next to Patton and Virgil. 

The four sides sat contently, watching the movie and eating the popcorn the Patton had prepared. Virgil took in a deep but silent breath. For once, he felt completely okay.


End file.
